Flota de la Alianza
*Flota del Éxodo Mon Calamari *Flota Fénix *Flota Mercantil de Mon CalaStar Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI *[[Fuerza operativa Antilles|Fuerza operativa Antilles]] *[[Fuerza operativa Organa|Fuerza operativa Organa]] *Grupo AlfaStar Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I *Grupo Beta *Grupo Delta *Grupo Gamma |vehículos= |cuartel general=*Base de Chopper, Atollon *Base Uno, Yavin 4 *Muelles Espaciales de Mako-TaStar Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I *Base Eco, Hoth[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Punto de encuentro rebelde *5251977Estrellas Perdidas *Sullust |emplazamientos=Muelles estelares, Telaris |batallas= |formada=*Varias células rebeldes, incluyendo: **Célula Fénix **Grupo Massassi **Movimiento de resistencia de Bail OrganaDawn of Rebellion |fundada=2 ABY |fragmentada= |reorganizada=4 DBY, como Flota de Defensa de la Nueva RepúblicaConsecuencias |disuelta= |restaurada= |era= |afiliacion=*Alianza para Restaurar la República **Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza}} La '''Flota de la Alianza', también conocida como la Flota Rebelde, la Armada de la Alianza Rebelde, la Armada Rebelde, la Armada de la Alianza o simplemente la Flota de la Alianza Rebelde, fue la fuerza naval militar de la Alianza para Restaurar la República durante la rebelión inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico y la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Se formó a partir de naves estelares de varias células rebeldes. Después de la Batalla de Endor y la formación de la Nueva República, la Flota de la Alianza hizo la transición a la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República. Trasfondo thumb|left|250px|Naves de la Célula Fénix ayudando a los Espectros. En los primeros días de la rebelión contra el Imperio Galáctico, varias células rebeldes comenzaron a coordinar sus esfuerzos para combatir el reinado del Imperio. Una flota rebelde comenzaba a formarse. En el 4 ABY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico la Célula Fénix, una flota de sector de la Alianza, envió tres corbetas CR90 para rescatar a la célula rebelde llamada Espectros durante una escaramuza sobre Mustafar. Las corbetas destruyeron varios cazas TIE antes de llevarlos al espacio. Los Espectros pronto se dieron cuenta que eran una célula entre muchas otras. Los elementos posteriores de la flota rebelde tendieron una emboscada a un convoy imperial y robaron varios generadores de escudo deflector. Mientras se escondían en el espacio profundo, las naves del Escuadrón Fénix fueron atacadas por el Lord Sith Darth Vader, quien destruyó varias Alas-A y la nave insignia del escuadrón, el Hogar Fénix. A pesar de estas pérdidas, los rebeldes lograron huir al hiperespacio antes de que llegaran los refuerzos imperiales.Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Cuando el Capitán Rex se unió al Escuadrón Fénix, les proporcionó información sobre la ubicación de las antiguas bases de la República en los Territorios del Borde Exterior y también algunas que eran pertenecientes a mandalorianos. Más tarde, la flota rebelde hizo dos intentos de irrumpir el bloqueo imperial de Ibaar. Después de perder una corbeta, la piloto rebelde Hera Syndulla logró abrirse paso utilizando un prototipo de caza estelar Ala-B. Como resultado, fue promovida a Líder Fénix. Más tarde, en el 3 ABY, la flota rebelde se vio obligada a abandonar sus instalaciones en Ciudad Garel después de que el Imperio lanzara un ataque en el planeta Garel. Al menos una nave fue derribada, pero la mayoría de la flota permaneció intacta escapando al hiperespacio. Luego de enterarse de las pérdidas de la flota rebelde, el Senador Bail Organa envió tres [[Corbeta clase Sphyrna|corbetas clase Sphyrna]] para reforzar la flota. Los Espectros junto a Ryder Azadi lograron robar los naves del depósito de Lothal con la ayuda de la Princesa Leia Organa. Durante una misión diplomática al sistema Concord Dawn, los cazas Colmillo de Fenn Rau atacaron a elementos del Escuadrón Fénix. En respuesta, los rebeldes atacaron el campamento de los Protectores en la tercera luna de Concord Dawn y secuestraron a Rau. Como resultado, Rau otorgó a la flota rebelde un paso seguro a través del sistema Concord Dawn. Más tarde, la pérdida de las Alas-A llevó a los rebeldes a robar un [[Portanaves-crucero clase Fuego de Quasar|portanaves-crucero clase Fuego de Quasar]] sobre Ryloth con la ayuda del movimiento Ryloth Libre. La nave imperial robada se convirtió en su nuevo portanaves y nave insignia a la cual nombraron Nido Fénix. Más tarde, el Imperio intentó atraer a la flota rebelde a una trampa en el sistema Yost atacando al Escuadrón Fénix en el espacio profundo. Sin embargo, el droide astromecánico Chopper y el droide de inventario imperial AP-5 dieron a la flota rebelde las coordenadas de un planeta seguro llamado Atollon. Atollon se convirtió en el sitio para una nueva base rebelde llamada Base de Chopper. En el 2 ABY, el Gran Almirante Imperial Thrawn dirigió su atención a derrotar a la flota rebelde, que consideraba una amenaza para la armada del Imperio y los planes del Emperador Palpatine. Bajo sus órdenes, la Gobernadora Arihnda Pryce, el Almirante Kassius Konstantine y el Agente Kallus interceptaron al Escuadrón Fénix sobre el planeta Yarma. Sin embargo, Thrawn se dio cuenta de que esta no era la flota rebelde completa e instruyó a sus subordinados para que permitieran a los rebeldes escapar con cinco bombarderos Ala-Y. Estas Alas-Y fueron posteriormente transferidas a la unidad del General Jan Dodonna.Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow Más tarde, el Escuadrón Fénix evacuó a los simpatizantes rebeldes del planeta Mykapo antes de una represión imperial. El Comandante Jun Sato también logró rescatar a su sobrino Mart Mattin y su Escuadrón de Hierro con la ayuda de los Espectros. Thrawn permitió que el Escuadrón Fénix escapara al espacio ya que estaba en busca de toda la flota rebelde. thumb|right|250px|La Alianza Flota siendo formando después del discurso de la Senadora Mon Mothma. Tras el fallido intento del Almirante Kassius Konstantine de capturar a la Senadora Mon Mothma, naves estelares de varias células rebeldes se reunieron sobre Dantooine luego de un discurso ofrecido por Mothma, para convertirse en la flota de la Alianza Rebelde cuyo objetivo era luchar contra el Imperio. Historia Rebelión inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico Uno de los primeros enfrentamientos en los que participó la Flota de la Alianza fue cuando la Célula Fénix y una parte del Grupo Massassi se concentraron en la Base de Chopper en Atollon. Planearon atacar las fábricas del Defensor TIE/D en Lothal con la ayuda de la resistencia local. Sin embargo, el Gran Almirante Thrawn, había descubierto no solo su plan para atacar sus fábricas, sino también su ubicación. Su flota tendió una emboscada a los rebeldes e intentaron huir. Las naves Interdictor de Thrawn mantuvieron a los rebeldes en Atollon y comenzaron a atacar su bloqueo. La batalla fue una derrota desastrosa para la Alianza, y muchas de sus naves cayeron ante los bombarderos TIE/sa y la nave insignia del Escuadrón Fénix se estrelló contra uno de los Interdictor para que Ezra Bridger pudiera escapar del sistema, dejando a los rebeldes restantes para defender la base de las fuerzas terrestres de Thrawn. El Gran Almirante rápidamente tomó la base, pero no por mucho tiempo cuando una criatura sensible a la Fuerza llamada Bendu atacó a ambos bandos. Ezra regresó con refuerzos y destruyeron la segunda nave Interdictor permitiendo que los rebeldes restantes escaparan al hiperespacio. Solo el Espíritu, dos corbetas Cabeza de Martillo, la corbeta CR90 Liberador y un puñado de cazas estelares sobrevivieron. Guerra Civil Galáctica Batalla de Scarif thumb|left|250px|La Flota de la Alianza durante la Batalla de Scarif. A pesar de las pérdidas de batallas anteriores, la Alianza comenzó a consolidar el apoyo adicional y más naves. La primera acción importante de la Flota de la Alianza fue en Scarif. Aquí, una flota liderada por el Almirante Raddus asaltó la Puerta Escudo Imperial sobre Scarif, para apoyar el robo de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte en la Torre de la Ciudadela. A pesar de estar desarmados, ya que la mayoría de sus naves eran transportes, las naves de la Alianza pusieron una lucha feroz. Raddus hizo que el Escuadrón Azul volara a través de la Puerta Escudo antes de que se cerrara y apoyara las fuerzas terrestres. Mientras tanto, el Escuadrón Rojo, Oro y Verde defendieron la flota mientras atacaban individualmente la Puerta Escudo para llamar su atención. Las Alas-Y del Escuadrón Oro inhabilitaron a uno de los [[Perseguidor|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial]] y Raddus hizo que el Corazón y el Desviado evitaran que el otro avanzara. [[Archivo:ShieldGateDown.jpg|thumb|right|250px|El Hacedor de Luz embiste al Destructor Estelar Perseguidor en el Destructor Estelar Intimidador.]] Luego, Raddus recibió noticias de la superficie de que los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte se obtuvieron y que la Puerta Escudo tendría que ser destruida para que pudieran transmitirse. Por lo tanto, Raddus ideó un plan para que la corbeta clase Sphyrna, Hacedor de Luz hiciera que el Destructor Estelar inhabilitado entrara en funcionamiento. El Hacedor de Luz lo hizo con éxito y logró llevar al Destructor a la Puerta Escudo. La nave de Raddus, el Profundidad, recibió los planos de los rebeldes en la Torre de la Ciudadela. Su momento de victoria se interrumpió cuando llegó la Estrella de la Muerte y destruyó el complejo Imperial y todo lo que lo rodeaba en la superficie. Raddus ordenó a la flota retirarse y las naves rebeldes comenzaron a saltar al hiperespacio. Sin embargo, Raddus y el Profundidad no lo lograron, ya que el Devastador llegó y deshabilitó la nave. Las otras naves fueron destruidas o huyeron del sistema. Los soldados rebeldes en el Profundidad pusieron los planos en una pieza de memoria y escaparon en el Tantive IV antes de que Darth Vader pudiera interceptarlos. Momentos después, el Profundidad fue destruido, llevándose a Raddus y a su tripulación.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle Persecución por encima de Tatooine Tras escapar de Scarif, el Tantive IV estaba huyendo. Había sufrido daños antes de su tiempo dentro del Profundidad y apenas logró llegar a Tatooine antes de que se agotara el hipermotor. Luego fue perseguido por el Devastador, que había seguido su rastro de fuga de radiación del hipermotor dañado. Incapaz de enfrentar una pelea adecuada, el Tantive IV pronto se vio atrapado en el hangar del Devastador. Darth Vader y sus soldados de asalto atacaron la nave matando a muchos rebeldes y Leia Organa fue capturada y llevada a la Estrella de la Muerte. La Batalla de Yavin thumb|left|250px|Un caza TIE persiguiendo un Ala-X sobre la Estrella de la Muerte. Eventualmente, la Alianza recibiría los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte por parte de Organa, quién había sido rescatada de la Estrella de la Muerte por Luke Skywalker, Han Solo y Chewbacca. Su siguiente paso fue utilizar su debilidad, un pequeño puerto de escape térmico conectado al reactor que destruiría la estación. El Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin había rastreado la nave de Han, el Halcón Milenario, hasta Yavin 4, revelando la ubicación del Gran Templo al Imperio. Tarkin llevó la Estrella de la Muerte a Yavin y la estación de combate comenzó a orbitar al gigante gaseoso para que estuviera a tiro de la luna donde estaban los rebeldes. Poco tiempo después, los rebeldes enviaron a los Escuadrones Rojo, Oro y Verde para atacar la Estrella de la Muerte. El conjunto de 30 Alas-X y Alas-Y comenzaron a destruir los emplazamientos de torretas y se defendieron de los cazas TIE entrantes que defendían la Estrella de la Muerte. El Escuadrón Oro fue el primero en realizar un ataque a través de la trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte con 3 Alas-Y, volado por el Líder Oro Jon Vander, Oro Dos Dex Tiree y Oro Cinco Davish Krail. Comenzaron a atacar el puerto de escape con sus computadoras de objetivo, pero pronto se encontraron bajo el ataque de Darth Vader y otros dos pilotos de caza TIE. Los tres murieron antes de que pudieran disparar sobre el puerto de escape. El segundo ataque fue ejecutado por el Escuadrón Rojo con 3 Alas-X voladas por el Líder Rojo Garven Dreis, el Rojo Diez Theron Nett y el Rojo Doce Puck Naeco. Theron y Puck fueron eliminados por Darth Vader pero Garven logró disparar en el puerto de escape, que falló. Garven fue derribado por Vader cuando salía de la trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte. thumb|right|250px|Tras el disparo de torpedo de protones, la Estrella de la Muerte hizo explosión. La última ronda de ataque fue realizada por tres de las restantes Alas-X del Escuadrón Rojo volados por Rojo Dos Wedge Antilles, Rojo Tres Biggs Darklighter y Rojo Cinco Luke Skywalker. También fueron perseguidos por Darth Vader, quien destruyó el Ala-X de Biggs y dañó el Ala-X de Wedge hasta el punto de que tuvo que retirarse. Luke estaba a punto de ser destruido cuando Han Solo regresó con el Halcón Milenario y atacó a Vader y su escolta. Vader escapó permitiendo a Luke hacer el disparo en el puerto de escape. Solo Luke, Han, Wedge y Oro Tres Evaan Verlaine sobrevivieron. La Estrella de la Muerte explotó matando al Gran Moff Tarkin y a muchos otros oficiales Imperiales de alto rango como el Coronel Wullf Yularen. Huyendo de Yavin Después de la batalla, el Almirante Gial Ackbar, ascendió para reemplazar al difunto Raddus, y la flota rebelde llegó a Yavin 4 para comenzar a evacuar su base.Princess Leia, Part I Más tarde, la flota pudo orbitar el remoto mundo de Orto Plutonia mientras esperaba que se estableciera una base de operaciones adecuada, enviando soldados rebeldes por debajo para realizar ejercicios de entrenamiento. La genio matemática Drusil Bephorin predijo correctamente que la flota rebelde se ubicaría allí y luego fue rescatada de su cautiverio Imperial por Luke Skywalker.Heredero de los Jedi Tras el ataque rebelde a Cymoon 1, la Princesa Leia y su equipo se reunieron con la flota para encontrarse con Ackbar y Mon Mothma.Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV Masacre en Vrogas Vas thumb|left|250px|Vader se enfrenta a muchos Alas-X. Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, al menos cinco escuadrones de cazas estelares de la Alianza estaban designados en la base de reabastecimiento de combustible en Vrogas Vas, incluyendo al Escuadrón Rojo. Sin embargo, su tiempo se acortó cuando Darth Vader llegó al sistema para encontrar a Luke Skywalker. Vader se enfrentó con el Escuadrón Rojo, Azul y Amarillo. Sin dudarlo, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith comenzó a destrozar sus Alas-X hasta que Skywalker estrelló su Ala-X en el TIE de Vader. El dúo cayó hacia la superficie y las Ala-Y del Escuadrón Gris comenzaron a buscarlos. Desafortunado para ellos, el Escuadrón Gris encontró a Vader primero y el Sith comenzó a lanzarles rocas, destruyendo las Alas-Y una por una.Vader Down, Part I La base de reabastecimiento de combustible rebelde comenzó a enviar fuerzas terrestres hacia la posición de Vader, escoltada por los aerodeslizadores T-47 del Escuadrón Cian. Se enfrentaron a Vader y él los superó al activar sus granadas y esparcirlas. Muchos aerodeslizadores cayeron en la lucha.Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II Más tarde, Leia Organa ordenó a las Alas-Y de la Ala Ámbar que bombardearan la nueva posición de Vader. Las Alas-Y fueron destruidas por las fuerzas imperiales lideradas por el Comandante Karbin. Los rebeldes restantes comenzaron a retirarse mientras estallaban las luchas internas entre Vader y Karbin. Finalmente, Karbin fue asesinado en la lucha.Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV Asalto a los Muelles Espaciales de Mako-Ta [[Archivo:SW 50 Executor and Willard ship.png|thumb|right|250px|El crucero de Vanden Willard es destruido por el Ejecutor.]] Tras la muerte del Rey Lee-Char y el motín en Mon Cala, doce cruceros Mon Calamari se unieron a la Flota de la Alianza y se reunieron alrededor de los Muelles Espaciales de Mako-Ta y durante meses se asociaron con tecnología Shu-Torun en sus naves de guerra. El liderazgo de la Alianza, junto con la Reina Trios de Shu-Torun, celebró la reunión de finalización y la reunión de la flota con un espectáculo de luces realizado por pilotos de Alas-X. Después del espectáculo de luces, la flota se preparó para entrar al hiperespacio y dispersarse por toda la galaxia, lista para ser convocada para luchar contra el Imperio, pero cuando se intentó el lanzamiento, la flota descubrió que sus hipermotores eran inoperables. Luego de que se revelara que la tecnología Shu-Torun era inoperable, el liderazgo de la Alianza solo podía observar con desesperación cuando el Escuadrón de la Muerte de Darth Vader llegó y destruyó el crucero del General Vanden Willard, matando a Willard y a toda su tripulación. Luego de la muerte de Willard, la Alianza descubrió que las puertas de los hangar en las naves de Mon Cala aún podían abrirse automáticamente si una nave volaba lo suficientemente cerca de sus sensores. En un intento por movilizar a los cazas estelares de la Alianza, el General Bandwin Cor voló en una lanzadera hacia un crucero de Mon Cala, pero su lanzadera fue destruida, matándolo en el acto. Poco después de la muerte del General Cor, Han Solo llegó en el Halcón Milenario.Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II Fue informado sobre la situación y fue a toda velocidad a las puertas del hangar del crucero del General Dodonna, pero fue perseguido por Vader. C-3PO pudo avisarle a Luke Skywalker sobre las puertas del hangar y Skywalker pudo abrir las puertas desde adentro. Luke, Wedge Antilles y varios otros pilotos volaron sus Alas-X a la batalla, volando bajo el nombre del Escuadrón Pícaro, en honor a Jyn Erso.Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III El Escuadrón Pícaro pudo abrir los hangares de varios cruceros estelares, lo que permitió que la rebelión lanzara a todos sus cazas, pero los otros sistemas en las naves, como los hipermotores y los sistemas de armas, todavía estaban desconectados. Leia Organa y Davits Draven lideraron a un equipo hacia el Ejecutor para robar los códigos de anulación de Trios, pero durante su infiltración, Vader comenzó a perseguirlos.Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV Leia consiguió con éxito los códigos de anulación, y Draven fue asesinado por Vader cuando intentaba frenarlo para proteger a Leia mientras escapaba. Organa llevó los códigos al crucero de Dodonna, el República, y saltaron al hiperespacio. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvieron a salvo, Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa exigieron que el General Dodonna regresara el crucero a la batalla para salvar al resto de la flota. Aunque inicialmente era reacio, Dodonna finalmente estuvo de acuerdo.Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V Una vez que la nave de mando de Dodonna regresó a la batalla, comenzó a transmitir los códigos de anulación al resto de la flota. La General Hera Syndulla al recibir los códigos de anulación, ordenó a su crucero, el Geist, que se enfrentara a la flota imperial mientras los códigos se transferían a las naves rebeldes restantes. Cerca del final de la batalla, el crucero de Jan Dodonna fue dañado y sus motores fueron desactivados. Dodonna le ordenó a su crucero que cubriera el fuego, defendiendo al resto de la flota mientras saltaba al hiperespacio. Después de que el último crucero saltó, la nave de Dodonna fue destruida, matándolo a él y a su tripulación. Aunque muchos pudieron escapar de este baño de sangre, los rebeldes perdieron la mayoría de sus cruceros y casi el 90 por ciento de sus cazas estelares.Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI Luego de Mako-Ta Tras la devastación de Mako-Ta, Skywalker, Solo y Organa se separaron de la Alianza y contrataron a Sana Starros para ayudarlos a encontrar la ubicación de la flota. Después de encontrarse con un Destructor Imperial mientras se dirigían a un contacto en Brentaal IV, se vieron obligados a aterrizar en la luna aislacionista de Hubin.Star Wars 56: The Escape, Part I Durante su tiempo allí, Skywalker, Organa y Solo, así como el nativo Clan Markona, lucharon contra el Escuadrón Cicatriz y, finalmente, huyeron de la luna. El ataque a Hubin por parte del Imperio causó que el Clan Markona se uniera a la Alianza,Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V y cuando finalmente se encontraron con el contacto, quien dio la ubicación de la flota, el Clan Markona fue enviado a apoyar a Syndulla y al Geist, mientras que Skywalker, Organa y Solo se reunieron con el Almirante Ackbar en la Nebulosa Kaliida, donde el almirante les informó de las muchas pérdidas que habían ocurrido en su ausencia desde la batalla en Mako-Ta.Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI Batalla de Hoth thumb|left|250px|Los aerodeslizadores T-47 atacando a los Transportes Acorazados Todo Terreno de la Fuerza Ventisca. En el 3 DBY, la Alianza había establecido una base en el planeta helado Hoth. La ubicación se mantuvo en secreto durante un mes antes de que Darth Vader lo descubriera. Llevó su armada de Destructores Estelares clase Imperial, dirigida por el Ejecutor, a Hoth, donde bloquearon el planeta. Se utilizaron muchos medios de transporte de la flota de la Alianza para evacuar al personal y los equipos de la Base Eco. Los transportes medianos GR-75 fueron escoltados por Alas-X bajo la cobertura del Defensor Planetario v-150 de la Alianza, muchos de ellos fueron destruidos tratando de pasar el bloqueo. En el suelo, los aerodeslizadores T-47 del Escuadrón Pícaro y Corona lucharon contra los Transportes Acorazados Todo Terreno de la Fuerza Ventisca. Aunque la batalla fue una pérdida para la Rebelión, una parte significativa de los rebeldes lograron huir de Hoth. Huyendo hacia el Borde Exterior Luego de la derrota en Hoth, la flota rebelde utilizó el protocolo de dispersión, dividiendo la flota en pequeños fragmentos dispersos por la galaxia en un esfuerzo por negar al Imperio una veloz propaganda como la que tuvo en Hoth, así como sobrepasar a la Armada Imperial, en un esfuerzo por comprometer la rebelión. Se erigió una nueva base rebelde en el remoto mundo de 5251977, donde se estacionarían varias naves rebeldes. A diferencia de los encuentros audaces anteriores después de la Batalla de Yavin, la flota rebelde ahora emprendía una guerra de supervivencia.Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia Más tarde, dos naves rebeldes, la corbeta CR90 Trueno y su escolta, la [[Cañonera clase Braha'tok|cañonera clase Braha'tok]] Promesa de Apailana, comenzaron a atacar a los reductos imperiales en el Borde Medio después de darse cuenta de que los números de la Armada Imperial habían disminuido para ayudar a la caza de los rebeldes en el Borde Exterior. Con la ayuda de los soldados de la Compañía Crepúsculo, las dos naves devastaron muchas líneas de producción en esa área, sacando fuerzas de Kuat. Hubieran atacado a los Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat si el Golpe de Trueno no se hubiera perdido en Sullust.Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo Reunión cerca de Sullust thumb|right|250px|La Flota de la Alianza reunida cerca de Sullust. Después de una reunión de alto nivel en el mundo del Borde Exterior de Zastiga, donde numerosos miembros de la Alianza se enteraron de la existencia y ubicación de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Antes de su ataque, la flota se reunió sobre el planeta Sullust que la Compañía Crepúsculo había liberado. Sabiendo que el hecho de no destruir de inmediato la temida estación de batalla del Imperio supondría una fatalidad para todo el movimiento revolucionario. Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, la Princesa Leia y Lando Calrissian se unieron a la flota aquí después de rescatar a Han Solo de Tatooine, donde pronto se les unió Luke Skywalker quién había regresado de Dagobah. Batalla de Endor thumb|left|250px|La Flota de la Alianza durante la Batalla de Endor. Antes de que la flota pudiera atacar la Estrella de la Muerte, un pequeño equipo de ataque de Comandos Rebeldes tuvo que acabar con el escudo que operaba en la luna boscosa de Endor. Sin embargo, el intento del equipo fue frustrado por una trampa tendida por los Imperiales en la base. La flota de la Alianza llegó a Endor y los escuadrones de cazas estelares atacaron la Estrella de la Muerte. Dirigidos por el General Lando Calrissian en el Halcón Milenario, los numerosos escuadrones consistían en Alas-X, Alas-Y, Alas-A y Alas-B. Pero antes de que la masa de cazas estelares pudieran llegar a la Estrella de la Muerte, Lando descubrió que el escudo aún estaba operativo y toda la flota se vio obligada a dar la vuelta antes de que chocaran con la estación espacial. La Flota de la Alianza fue luego encontrada por una flota de Destructores Estelares clase Imperial liderada por el Superdestructor Estelar Ejecutor. Los cazas TIE se enfrentaron a los cazas rebeldes y se desató una batalla alrededor de la flota rebelde. Las naves capitales más grandes de la flota imperial se mantuvieron inactivas bajo las órdenes del propio Emperador. Fue entonces cuando el superláser operativo de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte comenzó a disparar a la Flota de la Alianza, aniquilando a los crucero estelares MC80 Libertad y Nautiliano. El Almirante Ackbar ordenó a la flota de rebeldes que se detuviera cerca de la flota imperial para evitar el disparo de la Estrella de la Muerte que afectaría a los Destructores Estelares si estuvieran demasiado cerca. thumb|right|250px|Los cazas estelares de la Alianza vuelan por el pozo del reactor de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. A pesar de su primer intento fallido, el equipo de ataque de Endor logró capturar la base principal de Endor y destruir el generador de escudo que protegía a la Estrella de la Muerte. Esto significaba que los cazas estelares de la Alianza ahora podían entrar en el eje del reactor de la segunda Estrellas de la Muerte y volar hacia el núcleo. Lando dirigió a los cazas estelares restantes del Escuadrón Rojo y Oro para entrar en el eje del reactor. Entraron en el pozo donde se encontraron interceptados por cazas estelares imperiales que derribaron el Ala-X que volaba Keir Santage. Lando ordenó al grupo que se separara para disperar a los TIE del Halcón Milenario. Finalmente, Lando y el Líder Rojo Wedge Antilles continuaron hacia el reactor, mientras que el resto del grupo, incluyendo a Oro Nueve Norra Wexley, dispersó a otros TIE de la Estrella de la Muerte por un eje alternativo. Mientras tanto, el Ejecutor estaba tomando fuego pesado de naves rebeldes y múltiples Alas-A habían dado un golpe devastador a sus escudos. El Ala-A del Líder Verde Arvel Crynyd fue dañado por el fuego de una torreta y se estrelló contra el puente del Ejecutor, lo que deshabilitó la nave y la envió a estrellarse contra la Estrella de la Muerte. Lando y Wedge llegaron al reactor y lo detonaron, derribando la segunda Estrella de la Muerte desde adentro hacia afuera. A pesar de las grandes pérdidas, la flota de la Alianza fue victoriosa y el Emperador fue asesinado en la batalla. Legado Después de la batalla, la Nueva República fue establecida por los líderes de la Alianza, y la Flota de la Alianza se reorganizó en la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República. Organización thumb|left|150px|La Flota de la Alianza se prepara para el asalto a la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. La flota y sus actividades fueron supervisadas por el Alto Mando de la Alianza, que manejaba los asuntos logísticos y estratégicos de los esfuerzos de la Rebelión contra el dominante Imperio Galáctico, con Gial Ackbar sirviendo como almirante de flota. Como militares voluntarios, los reclutas podían ir y venir cuando quisieran sin informar a sus superiores. Tal práctica, sin embargo, fueron mal vista, mientras que los miembros a menudo se quedaban con la flota debido a una sensación de camaradería y la impracticabilidad de regresar a sus sistemas domésticos, que a menudo estaban bajo control imperial. Con la flota constantemente en movimiento, podría tardar semanas para un piloto separado volver a su escuadrón, debido en parte al protocolo de la dispersión para los pilotos rebeldes, que establecía una práctica de elegir aleatoriamente un camino a varios mundos a través del hiperespacio para perder cualquier posible búsqueda imperial.El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker Naves de la Flota de la Alianza Naves capitales thumb|right|250px|Un MC75 y otros cruceros Mon Calamari. Durante su historia, la flota de la Alianza estaba equipada con varias clases de naves capitales. El [[Crucero pesado clase Marsheem|crucero pesado clase Marsheem]] era una clase de crucero pesado utilizado por los ishi tib después de unirse a la Alianza Rebelde. Varios cruceros estelares formaron la Flota de la Alianza, incluidos cruceros estelares MC75 y sus variantes, el crucero acorazado MC75 y el crucero artillero MC75. También incluía cruceros estelares MC80A del modelo crucero estelar MC80, así como cruceros alados, cruceros con aletas embotadas, cruceros con dientes dorsales y otro tipo de cruceros alados. La Flota de la Alianza también utilizó al menos una [[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk]].Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV Un Destructor Estelar [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|clase Imperial I]] fue robado por las fuerzas de la Alianza Rebelde y sirvió brevemente en la Flota de la Alianza.Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II Las fuerzas navales también utilizaron [[Portanaves-crucero clase Fuego de Quasar|portanaves-cruceros clase Fuego de Quasar]], y varios tipos de fragatas, tales como las fragatas DP20Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III, fragatas de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B y [[Fragata clase Pelta|fragatas clase Pelta]] modificadas. La flota también mantuvo [[Nave de asalto clase Pelta|naves de asalto clase Pelta]] modificadas y [[Nave de mando clase Pelta|naves de mando clase Pelta]] modificadas. Así como también otros dos tipos de naves estelares.Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI Naves más pequeñas La Flota de la Alianza mantuvo una variedad de naves más pequeñas, como corbetas y cargueros. Los ejemplos de corbetas utilizadas incluyeron corbetas CR70, corbatas CR90, y dos variantes de la corbeta clase Sphyrna, las corbetas exploradoras Cabeza de Martillo, y las corbetas torpederas Cabeza de Martillo. [[Archivo:Dornean Gunship Zero Hour.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Una cañonera clase Braha'tok.]] También tenía en su poder un arsenal de cañoneras y transportes de tropas. Se utilizaron cañoneras clase Braha'tok, portadores de tropas CR-20 modificados, LAAT/is, cañoneras X4 de la línea X4, y cazas estelares/naves auxiliar UT-60D Ala-U. Cargueros y transportes De igual manera, mantenía una variedad de transportes, incluyendo a los transportes de tropas CR25, los exploradores E-9, EE-730,La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca y los transportes medianos GR-75, incluyendo a su versión de combate modificada GR-75. Las diversas clases de cargueros que formaban parte de la Flota de la Alianza incluían los cargueros HWK-290,Star Wars: Commander cargueros ligeros VCX-100 modificados, YT-450 un carguero ligero YT-1300 modificado, transportes pequeños YT-1760Tales from Vader's Castle 1: The Haunting of the Ghost y cargueros ligeros YT-2400 modificados. Lanzaderas La Flota de la Alianza utilizó varias clases de lanzaderas. Los transbordadores E-50 vio uso dentro de la flota, así como las lanzaderas Taylander, [[Lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede|lanzaderas de transporte clase Sheathipede]], y lanzaderas T-4a clase Lambda que fueron robadas. Estaciones espaciales Tenía en su poder al menos dos estaciones espaciales, que eran los Muelles Espaciales de Mako-Ta y los muelles estelares ubicados en el sistema Telaris. Cazas estelares thumb|right|250px|Cazas Colmillo y un Ala-Y en un hangar. Los cazas estelares y las naves del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza Rebelde, bajo los auspicios de la Flota de la Alianza, eran de varios tipos y clases. Se utilizaron varios modelos de caza estelar Ala-X, incluidos los cazas estelares T-65B X, cazas estelares T-65B Ala-X de Variante Exterior /1, cazas estelares T-65B Ala-X de Variante Exterior /2, cazas estelares T-65C-A2 Ala-X, y patrullas Ala-X. Además de los cazas estelares Ala-X, se utilizaron cazas estelares Ala-A, específicamente los interceptores RZ-1 Ala-A, entrenadores RZ-1T, y las puntas de lanza R-22. Otros cazas estelares incluyeron cazas estelares ARC-170,ARC-170 Expansion Pack [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|interceptor ligeros Delta-7 clase Aethersprite]], cazas Colmillo, cazacabezas Z-95, [[Ala Estelar Xg-1 clase Alfa|alas estelares Xg-1 clase Alfa]],Ala Estelar Xg-1 clase Alfa cazas estelares auxiliares serie VCX, y [[Caza clase Kom'rk|cazas clase Kom'rk]]. Para bombarderos y naves más pesadas, el Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares usó cazas estelares A/SF-01 Ala-B, bombarderos tempestad H-60,Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios cazas estelares de asalto/bombarderos BTL-A4 Ala-Y, y cazas estelares BTL-S3 Ala-Y. Adicionalmente, la flota también usaba aerodeslizadores T-47. Apariciones *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' * *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Luke & Leia'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 25: The Catastrophe Con, Part VI'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 56: The Escape, Part I'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 63: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part II'' *''Star Wars 64: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part III'' *''Star Wars 65: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 66: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part V'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 68: Rebels and Rogues, Part I'' *''Star Wars 69'' *''Star Wars 70'' *''Star Wars 71'' *''Star Wars 72'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 2'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 4'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * * * * * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''TIE Fighter 3: The Shadow Falls, Part 3'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *''TIE Fighter 1: The Shadow Falls, Part 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Líneas de Sangre *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens}} Fuentes * * * *Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' * * *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' * *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Knights of Fate'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' *''Allies and Adversaries'' * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Flotas de la Alianza Rebelde